


The Birthday Present

by Kapla_Quail



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapla_Quail/pseuds/Kapla_Quail
Summary: Lieutenant Keeler is a virtuous superior that would never do anything improper with his navigators. Mhh...really never?





	The Birthday Present

"That's it, boys", Keeler exclaimed while rolling his chair backwards from his workstation,  yawning and stretching his weary arms above his head. "We've transferred all data into the charts. For the checking and recalculating, I don't need your help any more. You can go and get your well-earned rest now – and this is not a suggestion. You are dismissed."

In an accidental choreography, navigator Abel leaned closer to his lieutenant from the left side while navigator Selene rolled a bit forward with his chair from the right.

"But sir, you can't possibly stay here in the lab any longer?", the slender young man worried.

"You need your evening as well!", his rosy, blond crewmate added.

Keeler smiled. "Don't worry, my boys. I'm always the last to leave here, remember? In wartime, sleep is clearly overrated."

Selene shot Abel a glance before he tentatively objected: "But today is your birthday, sir."

The officer startled, swinging his chair around so rapidly his braid flew with the momentum. He blushed. "Boys, how do you ...? Ah, why do I even ask? You're navigators after all – although your talents taken into account, you rather should have become spies." He chuckled.

The recruits blushed guiltily, but Keeler continued to smile. "Don't worry, boys. My birthday means nothing to me, and we're in Colteron Space, so what is there to celebrate, really? You can go to rest now, and tomorrow we'll see each other for breakfast and I'll owe you each a chocolate bar. Settled?"

Abel hesitated and bit his scarred underlip. "But sir, we have to confess... We prepared a little surprise for you, you being our favourite officer and always so kind to us." He blushed again while Selene ventured to put one slender, nougat-coloured hand on top of  his superior's.

"We admire you so much, sir. You're working so hard every single day, and you have to struggle so much with all our mistakes. Yet you're always so patient with us navigators. We wanted to say 'thank you' for everything you do for us, sir. Please, take at least a look at your present."

Now Keeler was really surprised. "Boys", he exclaimed, sounding almost choked up. "There's no need to...I'm doing nothing special, this is my job, you know? Mother, you're really the sweetest." And he patted the long fingers resting on his thigh while looking over his shoulder, beaming at the recruit leaning over his chair.

It made him genuinely happy to see how after the inital period of resentment, these two young aspiring navigators had gotten it together. In the beginning, they had been in constant struggle to outdo each other and win their leader's praise. Now they even teamed up voluntarily to organize a birthday present for him! The Lieutenant sighed and eventuelly bent to turn off his workstation.

"Fine, boys. I don't want to spoil your surprise. And I'm a curious person, as you probably deduced, too." He smirked. "I can still recalculate this tomorrow, can't I? Let's call it a day and take a look at the surprise!"

The three young men got up cheerily, but soon Selene and Abel hesistated again.

"Sir", the blond navigator stammered, "Don't be upset, please, but would it be all right if we blindfolded you? To show you the surprise we have to lead you to a secret place."

"Nothing will happen to you!", the taller, Indian navigator quickly added.

The lieutenant raised an eyebrow and fumbled with the braid he typically wore over his shoulder. "Fine", he sighed eventually. "It's late enough, so nobody should see us in that compromising situation. But look after me, will you? If you play a trick on me, command won't be as kind and patient with you as my humble self."

"Haha, don't you worry, sir", Abel chuckled and helped Selene blindfold Keeler's eyes with a neckerchief they had brought for that purpose, careful not to catch the small man's exuberant hair. Then each recruit linked arms on either side with their officer, and this way they slowly walked him out of the lab and towards the lift.

Keeler could feel they were going far downward, and when they got off the elevator, the heat and noise in the corridor told him they had to be close to the engine rooms. Keeler gasped when he noticed how little oxygen was in the air down here. He tried to breathe normally, but already felt alarmingly dizzy and was forced to cling to Selene's arm more forcefully.

"Oh, Selene, how far are we going still? It's so hot here, I can barely breathe."

Selene sounded worried. "Oh, really, sir? Hold on, we're almost there."

Despite the noise, Keeler could hear a code being entered somewhere, then a door slid open and he was led by his two guides into a room. It was hot, and very humid. Keeler fought for air and felt how more sweat poured down his forehead. Suddenly, the two boys let go of Keeler's arms. He heard a rustling. Were the two unwrapping the present?

"Now, sir, we can take that thing off", Selene explained in his cute Indian English, fumbling with the neckerchief.

As soon as Keeler was able to see again, he couldn't help but laugh out aloud. Abel and Selene were busy in what looked like an abandoned boiler room, butt naked and flushed, and where Abel was fiddleing around there was a whirlpool on the floor, steaming and bubbling as the young navigator drew the bath.

Selene elegantly stretched his long brown leg and dipped his toes into the water.

"Come, join us, sir", he said coyly, reaching his hand out for Keeler like Ranjha would have done to Heer.

Keeler shook his head, laughing, and made haste to get rid of his uniform. Only then a feeling of guilt came up in his mind for a second. Did bathing with recruits count as conduct unbecoming an officer?

However, today was his birthday, these two were his most capable subordinates and nobody would ever get to know something about what was happening here, anyway. Keeler had never done anything improper with his subordinates – unlike other people, as the existence of this whirlpool seemed to prove...

The recruits took Keeler's hands on either side and helped him into the hot tub politely. Keeler felt a little uneasy as their eyes lingered on his frail, pubescent-looking body, on his white skin and the scar on his breast. He couldn't quite interpret those glances and despite all professionalism he was embarassed. In uniforms, these two ephebes were undoubtedly the most attractive boys of his crew – paramount examples of genetic modification gone right. In naked form, this fact was even harder to ignore.

But the lieutenant dismissed all innapropriate thoughts as soon as he leant back into the massaging bubbles, sighing. It felt fantastic. When was the last time he had even had a bath? Back then in the barracks there had only been showers, which was also true for the confounded nursing home. He had done crazy stuff as a teenager, however, and sure as hell that had also included secret nightly baths with Jasmin. Jasmin... Strange in what situations the memories of her befell him!

Keeler closed his eyes in rapture and let his head sink back against the edge, relishing the warmth and relaxation while he felt Selenes fingers uncontrivedly caressing his face and Abel's wet hands on his shoulder, carefully undoing his braid.

"Boys", he couldn't help but moan. "That's heavenly! How did you find out we even have such a thing on the Sleipnir?"

He opened his eyes for an instant to see Abel blush, a sight so distractingly cute he decided to close them again in sweet surrender.

"Well, Abel was once ordered to play the errand boy for Commander Cook and, uh, that way he discovered this secret oasis. For the warm water we tapped one of the ducts over there, it wasn't difficult at all. Ah, and can you imagine we found champagne in the fuse box? Do you want to drink champagne with us, sir?"

Keeler opened his eyes and shook his head, stopping the overzealous recruit with a hand on his arm. "No no, don't bother, Selene, I never drink."

He hated that he always had to explain it, and Abel's pout showed him that this time, too, he had alienated someone by his refusal. So before giving his true motives away, he quickly added: "But why don't you clink glasses for me? It's my birthday and I'd like to see you happy."

Abel jumped out of the whirlpool eagerly and produced a bottle of champagne and even two glasses from the aforementioned fuse box. Sitting on either side of their lieutenant again, the boys chuckled when they toasted Keeler and tasted the sparkling liquid, accidentally brushing each other's toes in the basin and Keeler's, too. The lieutenant smirked. The young ones always needed alcohol to loosen up.

After the boys had entertained their officer with the latest ship's gossip that got funnier the more champagne they drank, Abel and Selene suddenly fell serious again, looking Keeler deeply in his clear blue eyes.

"Sir", Abel gulped, "That...was only the first part of our present."

"Yeah", Selene nodded, cheeks flushed and his bichrome hair sticking wetly to his skin.

Keeler looked at them with wide eyes. "So? I wonder: What could possibly surpass the only hot bath in Colteron Space?"

Before he could process what was happening, the Indian navigator's face suddenly was very close to his and his wet lips tentatively closed on Keeler's mouth. Abel, on the other side, had leaned closer, too, and kissed along the lieutanant's neck.

Keeler was so taken by surprise that he caught himself kissing back. How reckless! Now he definitely was about to do something improper. He wanted to stop himself, but it felt like the boys had only waited for this occasion to get physical with their officer. The four wet hands wandering over his body with persistence were so distracting that Keeler couldn't form one coherent thought anymore.

"Sir", Abel moaned with all his innate art of seduction, "We want to do something nice for you." His brown puppy eyes sparkled. "What would you like?"

"Or rather, how would you like us?", Selene whispered.

Keeler blushed deeply and even more so when he felt how his body responded to those suggestive questions, those wet, alluring touches. As a superior, he was trained to stay professional no matter what the situation, but for sure his training had never included steamy encounters in steamy pools. He was relieved that the water at least concealed his lower body. But Abel was not to be fooled: He let his hands wander exactly there, touching Keeler with an experience that was definitely not that of a puppy.

"Oh, Abel", Keeler moaned, "Don't do that, sweetie, we can't... What will Encke...?"

"Don't worry about Encke", Selene whispered. "He said you could always do what you please."

"Ah, did he?", Keeler asked in astonishment - cut short when suddenly, as if by command, he felt himself lifted out of the water by two pairs of beautiful navigator's arms that took his dripping body and unfurled it on the whirlpool's rim, so reverently as if Keeler was the present himself.

Before the lieutenant could make another sound, Selene, still standing in the water, was bending over his face and covered his mouth with the most tender kisses. Even in that situation, this boy managed to be so grave and mild, so deliberate and beautiful with his Madonna-like face and knowing amber eyes. Keeler let himself drown in the beautiful sight and the endless chain of wet kisses. Suddenly he noticed that Abel was putting his lips to use somewhere else, too.

Keeler fidgeted, thinking about how close to collapsing that kind of activity often brought him, even with Encke, who probably was the only person doing it sensitively enough. Keeler felt he was getting deeply into trouble, but his pent up desire was so overly powerful he couldn't think rationally. Somehow, pathetically whimpering Encke's name was the the only thing he was capable of instead .

"Shh, sir", he heard Selenes voice as much as he felt his cool breath on his wet face, "Why are you so worried? Do you really think we could ever hurt you?" And Selene intertwined their fingers, so the lieutenant could cling to the recruit's hands for dear life - and so he did while Abel proceeded with his ministrations.

"That's such a brutal scar you have there", Selene whispered, gently kissing down Keeler's neck and over the fading line. "The damn Terons must have almost crushed you. I'm so glad you made it back to port. I'm so glad you survived."

Keeler had no idea what the other was talking about, he was way too distracted to think about it now, losing the connection to reality in the unprecedented pleasure of being kissed on several areas simultaneously. This was so amazing, it was more than he'd ever hoped to experience. This was his secret dreams coming true.

Since he had been stationed out in space, Keeler had only ever slept with Encke. Encke was his fighter and the man he loved, he was the only person Keeler trusted enough to let him in on all the details of his disease. He had been convinced that only Encke would ever be empathetic enough to make something like sex possible for him. Now, however, he had to acknowledge that despite his ignorance of Keeler's condition, Abel intuitively did a pretty good job, too, teasing Keeler with his lips and tongue just enough to make him moan for more, but not as much as to force him towards the edge.

In fact, Abel didn't force anything. Maybe ship's gossip was right and this was the field on which this boy's true qualities lay.

The heat, the stuffy air, the sweet contact made Keeler float as if on clouds, on wet clouds, in wet dreams, and all he could do was moan into Selene's plush lips that didn't stop indulging him. When he felt that he wouldn't stand the tension any longer, the Indian navigator held him close and cradled him in his arms in a way that made Keeler almost cry while he found his deliverance, Abel not ceasing to remain hot and tight around him.

Maybe Keeler really cried some silly tears of happiness, because there was so much affection in Selene's eyes again when he whispered: "My sweet, favourite lieutenant…You’re the one I liked best from the very beginning.“

And he petted Keeler's long, wet strands while Keeler's arms were folded around his neck, numb and clenched.

When the officer was able to think clearly again, Abel grabbed him securely under the knees while Selene lifted his body up under the armpits to carry him, the defenseless, spineless birthday boy, back into the whirlpool. With their superior in their arms, the recruits looked like they were arisen from a Renaissance painting, a true Deposition from the Cross – except for the fact that they were all pretty much alive, naked, wet and at least two of them visibly aroused.

"Sir", Abel whispered when all were covered by the warm water again, caressing Keeler's face, "I need you." He leaned in to kiss Keeler desperately, unfolded the officer’s fingers and pressed them between his legs, begging. "I can't wait any longer, sir. Please, top me."

"Or let me top you", Selene added, equally desperate. "Whatever you prefer."

‘Mother in heaven!‘, Keeler thought and gulped. The boys‘ expectations about him were even higher than he had feared! What kind of men were they even used to? Did their fighters really have that much stamina, did they…Better not to think about it. Keeler was still fighting for a normal breath, his hands and face were still a little tingling and numb. He definitely wasn’t capable of another round, and he could only hope the recruits were too drunk to draw conclusions.

"Boys, that's impossible", he just said. "But I have a better idea." He pulled them both close, but whispered to Selene. "Selene, why don't you take Abel and pretend he was me?"

He watched the boys holding their breath and his lips formed a sly smile. "I'd like to watch you", he added, under his voice. If this was the night to realize his sinful fantasies, he wanted to make the most of it.

So Selene leant back and took Abel on his lap, carefully guided by Keeler who never ceased to kiss and caress their faces, to brush his fingers through their damp hair, to whisper little words of affection. Kneeling next to the boys, he bent Abel down to him to explore his scarred lips with his tongue while playing with his nipples with one hand. He stroked his back with the other, sliding his fingers lower, between his buttocks so the boy whimpered with desire.

"Are you ready, Abel?", he whispered. He could only hope Abel had prepped himself thoroughly beforehand, but after all he knew about him, he just took it for granted.

As the boy nodded fervently, Selene took hold of his waist and repositioned him. Abel's mouth fell open, all blood vanished from his face when he slowly sunk down on Selene, moaning beautifully. Keeler almost fainted. It was a sight hotter than anything he had ever seen going on on the Sleipnir - and on this ship, that meant much.

"Move, Abel", Selene gasped. Abel, however, was stopped by Keeler grabbing his arms.

"No, Abel, don't move. Selene, go slow on him, please, be gentle – this is not a pursuit, you know? Mmh, yes... I like that." Keeler put his hands on top of Abel's that were clinging to Selene's neck, he kissed Selene deeply while Abel whimpered.

"You're doing amazing, Selene.“

Switching to Abel, Keeler searched for the blond's lips again. "You're so beautiful, Abel, so self-indulgent, so sweet. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? So show me some more.“ Keeler embraced Abel's chest, he felt how the boy started moving his hips ever so slightly, moaning desperately in doing so.

Slowly, very slowly, the two boys established a tender rhythm, all the time guided by Keeler's hands, by his enticing whispers.

"Touch him", Keeler told Selene. "You wanted me – so touch him as if he was me, do you hear? Feel him. Feel _me_." And Selene whimpered, too, while he leaned in to kiss Abel, stroking his breast and neck but never stopping to have his hands on Keeler, too, entangling his fingers in Keeler's hair that stuck wet and matted to his pale torso like that of a mermaid just surfaced.

"Sir, I lo...I'm...", Selene stammered incoherently, letting his elegant head fall back, making desperate little sounds.

„I know, honey“, Keeler whispered. He sucked his neck, his collarbones, tried to squeeze as close to him as possible while Abel pressed Keeler's hands on his straining erection.

"Let Selene come first, Abel", the lieutenant commanded, albeit very gently, and refused to move his fingers the way Abel desperately tried to guide them. "You can do that, you're a navigator, you stay on your course and never give away control."

And the boy, writhing and moaning more and more intensely, clung to his officer for dear life as he felt Selene climaxing inside him.

„No!“ Sobbing like a child, the Indian navigator collapsed against Keeler's shoulder, water, sweat and tears mingling on his enraptured face while his body melted in violent shivers. Only then did Keeler speed the movement of his fingers a little bit, felt Abel go even more rigid in his hand and then crying out when release hit him hard, screaming loudly through the shocks of his orgasm. He was shaking in Keeler's arms that held him embraced, while Selene trembled and cried over his other shoulder in silence.

Keeler didn't notice how he lost control himself. He watched the scene like from the outside, like ecstasy had separated him from his own body, and so he was completely overwhelmed when he felt that he came, too, came again, ruthlessly, because the boy's racing hearts were pressed so close to his chest as if they were vanquishing his own. It was too much. They succeeded, it stopped beating and Keeler gasped one last time before his sight went black.

 

 

Keeler wheezed when he jolted awake not in a hot, bubbly whirlpool, but in a bed with somebody snuggled close to him and a cold, wet pool spreading in his briefs.

He didn't quite know where he was, but he heard a giggle in the darkness.

"Keeler, are you okay? That must have been hell of a dream you had there, babe", Encke chuckled, stroking the damp hair out of his lover's face. "You got me all hard and needy with those sexy little noises you made."

To emphasize his words, Encke rubbed his affected parts against Keeler's leg before he scolded gently: "Although it was Selene you cried for..."

"Oh, Encke", Keeler stammered, embarassed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to...I was dreaming I...I need to get cleaned up." And he struggled to get up like a frantic little bird.

But his partner stopped him by taking his hands and slowly putting them under the blanket where his aroused body clearly needed them. "We can get cleaned up together later. Now get your hands on me and tell me that dream, babe."

Keeler exhaled when he touched Encke's strained, leaking hardness, and his fighter's immediate moans of pleasure encouraged him to dedicate himself to this very real task compliantly.

"Well, that dream", the navigator whispered. "All right. So... It was my birthday, but I was still working late in the lab with Abel and Selene..."

 

THE END

 

~~~ Fun fact: This story was inspired by this famous drawing by workinglateforfun:

**Author's Note:**

> Ranjha and Heer are the main characters of a traditional Punjabi romance.
> 
> Jasmin is an OC by me (the love of Keeler's youth).
> 
> All other characters belong to Hamletmachine.


End file.
